You Don't Know Pain
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: She's not human. Not even natural. She's artificial life. But she can feel. And what Moonstone feels most is pain. Ghoul/OC
1. Escaping The Pain

I feel pain. That's all I ever feel. It's never physical, it's all in my head. That's where I feel it. Try explaining that to people who want to help you. They suddenly think you're either crazy or desperate for attention. I've tried everything to stop the pain. But nothing works. Not even the absolute end. They always manage to stop me before I get the chance. It is as if they want me to suffer.

He made me for a purpose. He chose me out of all the specimens. I was chosen to live. While the others were left to die. The lucky ones died immediately. The not lucky ones suffered the worst kind of fates. Starvation. Isolation. Insanity. No purpose. Just living. Living for no reason. The screams. So many screams. Deafening when all else is silent. And once the screams were silenced, it was even more deafening. You wanted screams. You wanted to know that you were not alone ro suffer this Hell.

I am the last one. The last of my species. An artificial species. We were made by humans. But I was chosen to live while rest were not. Why? That is my question. Why? Am I different? Am I special? Am I created for a specific purpose? What am I? Who am I? There is no name. Only a number. A number I care not for. The humans who feed me have names. I deserve to have a name. Not some number etched into the skin on the back of my neck right under a thin barcode.

Don't they know? Don't they know that I can hear them? Understand them? Even communicate if I choose to? Everyday, they ask questions that only require me to answer with numbers on a paper. Numbers. It's math. They wonder if I comprehend with problem-solving intelligence. I do. I comprehend greatly. I only let them believe me to be simple-minded.

I see the keys. They carry them, never leaving them out for anyone to grab. Especially not me. I watch and learn. Which way to turn the key. How far the key goes in the lock. But one thing they never knew, no matter how much they observe. I practice when they are gone. I practice with my water. With just my thoughts, I can manipulate it. Whether I use it as its liquid form, or freeze it to make it into any shape I want, even the shape and sharpness of blades. It's especially strong when the full moon shines through the window. I now know how to get out. I now have a weapon to defend myself with.

Today is different. There is someone new. He wants me to speak while he feeds me. I don't speak. I just stare at him. And I see it. In his front pocket on his lab coat. A pen. I am quick to look at his face. He takes it a sign to move closer. I let him, not that I get a choice. I either let them do what they want or I get the prod. And every time after they use the prod, they continue to do what originally planned. It is the only time where fighting back to defend myself is the moronic choice.

He leans in close, and I realize that it is time. I am quick to grab the pen and I stab him in the heart. I watch as he fall to the floor and is dead within moments. The alarms go off. I look into the corner of the crisis and see the camera. They saw me. I am quick to draw the dead man's blood and freeze it. I then throw it at the camera, shattering it. I then melt the blood and put some of it in the keyhole. I then freeze it to make the shape of the key. Turning it, I hear a click. The door's unlocked. I push through to find the other humans who have fed me and touched me. Taking the blood, I form many needles and freeze them, sending them all into the humans, killing them.

I see the EXIT signs and follow them. I want my freedom. I have earned it by existing. I soon see the door. The door that will open to my new future. I am so close to it. But a voice stops me. "Don't move." Turning around, I see him. He made me. But for what purpose? "You're not going anywhere." He lifts up the prod. He slowly comes toward me. But I see what could save me. Water droplets. They are falling from above. The ceiling is leaking. I force the water to fall on to him. The power from the prod is now attacking him. He jerks and flinches. I soon stand over him and speak my first words.

"You w-will never lo-lo-lock m-me in a ca-cage again." I then turn and leave, letting him suffer like I have. I pushed the door open. I am free.

That night was many years ago. I now live in Gotham. I live in shadow. The moon is my friend. I have done what others deem insane. I am a vigilante. Of those whom I have helped, all have given me a name. A name a wear with pride. I am christened as Moonstone.


	2. I Am Moonstone

Batman. That's all these Jokerz ever wanted to know about. "Where's Batman, Sugar?" Chucko asked. I was tied up on a roof, and these clowns thought they had me beat. I didn't know Batman personally. We've teamed up a few times, but we respectively went our separate ways soon after.

I was surrounded by moronic clowns. First was Bonk. The muscle. But a complete hot-head. Woof, a sad creation of de-evolution. Dee Dee. Twin sister who were practically one. Chucko. The sadistic bully. And finally, Ghoul. Not much of a fighter. Most likely the brains of the outfit.

Chucko smacked me across the face. "Answer me, Doll. And I might go easy on you." This idiot is dumb enough to think that I am helpless just because he tied me up. In the years that have passed, i learned that my powers were more powerful than I thought. I could manipulate enough water to fit inside an average-sized water tower. And just because my arms were tied up didn't mean that I was helpless. Using my mind, I pulled the water from a water tower two buildings away. It was a tidal wave crashing onto the roof. I use it to catch all of them. I made sure to put their heads outside the water bubble so they could breathe before freezing the water.

I used a small amount to form ice blades and cut the ropes. Once free, I climb the ice bubble. They're teeth are chattering. I smirk as i walk up to Chucko. "Still wanna go easy on me, Sugar?" I mock. My speech had improved dramatically as well as my power.

"Hey!" Dee Dee yelled together. "We'll freeze to death in this thing!"

I turn to them and smirk. "Then you better make sure to yell loud enough for the police to hear you. Because, as far as I'm concerned, they are the only ones getting you out of the ice."

Suddenly, in swooped Batman and he landed next to me on the bubble. "You're late." I said.

"Sorry, bank robbery on Main. But it looks like you've handled things pretty well." He explained as we suddenly heard sirens. "That'll be the boys in blue." He then took off.

I turned to the Joker next to me. Ghoul. I reached down and took his hat. "Hey!"

"You'll get this back when you've been good." I said as I walked to the edge of the bubble. I flipped off of it and mock-saluted them. I turned leapt onto the next roof and continued to run to my hide out. The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum For The Criminally Insane. The old asylum had been abandoned for decades. But to me, it was home. I was able to find furniture and move it to one of the main rooms. Using what I had learned of the laboratory I was kept in, I made lightning rods that absorbed electricity from lightning and powered my room. I had a radio, running water, plumming, a lamp, a refrigerator, even a small library I made with all the books I had found over the years.

The only thing I had to worry about was the occasional wannabe thugs that thought it was funny to scare their inductees by forcing them to stay the night in the asylum. They never lasted long.

I put Ghoul's hat on my night stand and sat in my chair. My cheek still hurt from Chucko's assault. But I would be fine by morning. A loud bark came from the hallway and I sighed. "You know it's me, King." A large pit-mix ran out from the dark hall and leapt onto me. Coughed as the mutt licked my face, but laughed when he got off of me. "Good boy. Did you get anything?"

King barked and walked back to the hallway and picked up an old picnic basket. He put it in my lap and I opened it to find that the store manager was good to us tonight. Inside was a package of sausages, a six-pack of soda, a six-pack of bottled tea, two loaves of bread and two jars of peanut butter and jelly. I opened the sausages and pulled one out. I then looked at King. "You know how this works." He sat in front of me and I placed the raw sausage on his muzzle. "Wait." He sat still, waiting for my permission. I loved hearing him beg, so I let him have it. "Okay." King chomped on that meat like it was his first meal in years. Of course, looking at him, you would know that was a lie.

I stuck with a jelly sandwich. Once I was full, I took of my suit and put on a pair of old scrubs I had found in the asylum. I was soon ready for sleep, but not before King got on the bed with me and then turning on the radio.

 _"This just in: Gotham's resident vigilantes, Batman and Moonstone, had a major part in the seizure of the criminal group, the Jokerz. Authorities state that the apprehension of the criminals was very easy thanks to Moonstone freezing them in place and Batman leading the police to the location of the criminals. So, to our Caped Crusaders from all us Gotham residents: Thank you and good night."_

"Just doing what I can." I say as I turn my radio off. I turn to king and smile. "At least I have you, King." King then lickedy cheek before laying down to sleep. I look out the window to see the full moon. I still have questions about my purpose, but I know for a fact it has something to do with the full moon.


End file.
